1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a flat panel display technique, and more particularly, to a method for driving an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The fast advancement of multimedia technologies results in the remarkable development of semiconductor and display devices. Among all the displays, active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display is one that meets the many requirements of displays in the multimedia era by offering many such advantages as unlimited viewing angle, low fabrication cost, high response speed (at least a hundred times faster than that of liquid crystal display (LCD)), low power consumption, self-emission, direct current (DC) driving applicable to portable devices, broad working temperature range, light weight, and reducible volume. Thus, AMOLED display is a display with great potential and will replace LCD as the next-generation flat panel display.
However, due to the low luminous efficiency of the blue material (B2) in existing AMOLED display panels, the driver thin film transistor (TFT) in the driving circuit/device has to supply a large driving current in order to allow/make the AMOLED display panel to present a sufficient light emitting capability. However, this may result in the lifetime of the blue material to be shortened and the power consumption of the entire AMOLED display to be increased. Accordingly, a problem of efficiency degradation may be produced in the AMOLED display.